


Peer Acceptance

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Peer Acceptance

"I—" Lucius cleared his throat then began again. "I appreciate the word you put in for me with Potter."

"Surprisingly enough, Lucius, I believe your _wife_ may have influenced his decision to speak on behalf of the Malfoys in front of the Wizengamot."

"Nevertheless, I thank you." Lucius reached into the pocket of his robes and retrieved a small box. "A token of my appreciation."

The Prince family crest graced the silver signet ring, representative of Lucius's acceptance of Severus's Wizarding lineage. It was something Severus had desired for over twenty years. Lucius's esteem beyond its obvious _physical_ manifestation.


End file.
